


Une histoire de fantômes

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis enchaîne les nuits blanches. Non, ce ne sont pas des nuits d'amours effrénées mais bien des nuits de terreur et de culpabilité. Saleté de fantômes. Et qui serait capable de lui donner un coup de main ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bankara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bankara).



> Un ScotFra pour Bankara ^^
> 
> Alors, les OCs régionaux, ce sont les miens, pas ceux de Aristo :D
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

France traînait de sacrés cernes ces derniers temps. Bien loin du charme habituel, il donnait l'impression d'une loque, inquiétant son entourage.

-Hey Arthur, tu as idée de ce qui arrive à Francis ? Tu le laisses pas assez dormir, ou quoi ?

L'impudent se reçut un tiers de la tasse de café que tenait le Britannique.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

-Vous êtes gonflant avec vos insinuations, s'interposa Portugal. Arthur est avec moi, pas avec Francis !

Sur cette déclaration spontanée et assez déstabilisante, le couple s'éloigna, dirigé par le Méditerranéen en rogne.

Mais ça ne résolvait pas la question sur l'apparence terne du français. Il y eut quelques approches mais ils ne purent rien tirer du séducteur au regard vide.

Il se traîna là où les autres allaient, même Grèce semblait plus actif que lui ! Heureusement, Luxembourg prenait des notes pour deux, mais c'était pas vraiment suffisant.

Espagne se laissa tomber aux côtés de son ami et démarra une conversation au ton joyeux mais qui ne reçut aucune réaction.

-Francis ! Reprends-toi,  _mi amigo_!

Mais rien à faire...

Ils finirent par laisser tomber et se désintéresser de lui. Si il ne voulait rien dire, libre à lui.

* * *

-Hey, Francis, t'es là ?

Lucia, représentante de l'Île-de-France, entra sans trop de souci, la porte n'ayant pas été verrouillée.

-Francis ?

Il y eut des bruits de cavalcade et la nation blonde surgit brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

-Lucia ! Aide-moi ! La supplia-t-il à genoux devant elle. Ils sont là, je vais devenir fou !

Il tendait le bras dans la direction dont il venait, l'air effrayé.

-Il n'y a rien ni personne, ici, hormis nous deux, Francis. Tu as consulté un médecin récemment ?

Blessé, il la repoussa de toutes ses forces et tenta de sortir de sa demeure, les jambes faibles.

-Francis ?

Picardie l'aida à se redresser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps...

-Des fantômes... Y'en a plein les murs... Ils viennent me hanter, sanglotait-il.

Il s'agrippa fortement aux bras fins du Picard, cherchant comme à se raccrocher à la réalité.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, Francis, tu as besoin de sommeil... surenchérit Lucia.

Les deux régions le guidèrent jusqu'à son lit où ils le bordèrent avec douceur. Ils comptaient bien le quitter, mais c'était sans penser à la frayeur qui habitait le blond. Il les attrapa par le bras et les supplia de rester, ou jamais il ne pourrait se reposer...

Obtempérant plus pour avoir la paix que par acquis de conscience, Lucia et Rieul s'installèrent confortablement et prirent leur mal en patience.

Certes, la santé mentale de leur nation les inquiétait, mais ils avaient autre chose à faire que le veiller !

-Tu crois qu'il lui arrive quoi ? Finit par demander le picard à sa collègue.

-C'que j'en sais ? Une  _chifarme_ , peut-être...

-Hein ?

-C'est d'un classe... marmonna la blonde. Une grippe.

-On peut pas tous parler ton patois absurde.

-Va crever, bouffeur de ficelles.

-Quand on n'a pas goûté, on se tait.

Ils se turent alors, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se disputer et ainsi de risquer de troubler le sommeil de leur nation.

Et ce fut ainsi le silence. Jusqu'à ce que des êtres sans consistance ne surgissent des murs, faisant hurler de frayeur les deux régions qui se jetèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et réveilla Francis en sursaut.

* * *

-Trop c'est trop, décréta le pays de l'amour à la tête de zombie. Il faut trouver une solution, et vite. La France n'est pas encore affectée par mon état, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Les régions hochèrent timidement la tête. Leurs deux collègues leur avaient raconté ce qui s'était passé et ils comprenaient enfin la raison de l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur supérieur hiérarchique.

-Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Il y eut quelques murmures alors qu'ils mâchonnaient une pomme sans grand entrain. Ce n'était pas le fruit le problème, mais bien que le moindre geste lui coûtait des forces inimaginables.

Puis le silence revint.

-Y'a pas une nation spécialisée dans le surnaturel ? Demanda Basse-Normandie.

-Si, là, ce nain aux sourcils énormes... se moquait Picardie en singeant lesdits sourcils.

C'eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Francis.

-Si Arthur vous entendait, souffla-t-il après avoir fortement toussé. Mais je ne crois pas que les fantômes soient de son ressort, par contre.

-Y'a qu'à demander à son frangin, là, monsieur jupette, rétorqua placidement Basse-Normandie.

Un oiseau traversa violemment la salle de réunion pour picorer la tête blonde avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était, le tout dans un silence de cathédrale.

-Okay, lui, il assure par rapport au nain, déclara Picardie avec un grand sourire.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latha Math : Bonjour / Mo ruin : mon amour ]- en gallois.
> 
> Blair Castle existe bien, c'est un château intéressant avec un garde qui joue de la cornemuse xD Sinon, comme mon frère et moi, vous pouvez tripper sur son nom (ça se prononce comme glaire, cherchez pas plus loin)
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Et c'est pour ça que Francis se trouvait devant le  _Blair Castle_ , se demandant ce qu'il faisait là et si c'était une bonne idée, au fond.

- _Latha Math_!

Il sursauta, tel un gamin prit en faute, et se retourna pour se retrouver devant un Kirkland version sauvage (Il l'avait reconnu grâce aux sourcils). Sa cornemuse sous le bras, il tirait sur un cigare à la fumée nauséabonde tout en lui souriant amicalement.

-Ma parole ! Mais c'est ce bon vieux Francis ! Dans mes bras, mon vieux !

Il n'eut même le temps de dire ouf que la cornemuse lui frappa l'omoplate et qu'il se retrouva dans une étreinte étouffante.

- _Mo ruin_!

Ce cri du cœur fut suivi d'une embrassade passionnée qui surprit le français qui le repoussa alors.

-Vous êtes bien Écosse ? S'enquit-il.

-Francis, enfin ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Alister !

Il le secoua, mais rien n'y fit : Francis l'avait oublié.

Camouflant la douleur que cette constatation lui causait, il l'invita à boire dans la partie réservée au personnel.

-Tu travailles ici ?

-J'aime bien jouer de la cornemuse aux touristes, oui. Et je peux aussi remplacer les guides en cas de besoin.

-C'est toujours ça...

L'air rêveur, le blond observait les environs. C'était un village touristique comme tant d'autres, avec son bruit, sa foule et ses marchandises. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre... De plus...

-Et sinon, que fais-tu là ? Si c'est pour voir Arthur, tu es allé un peu trop au nord, tu sais ?

-Non, c'est toi que je viens voir.

Il soupira en passant la main sur son visage, sous le regard surpris de son vis-à-vis.

-Donc malgré le fait que tu ais oublié notre passé commun, tu viens me voir... Quel est ton souci ?

-Des fantômes. Il y en a plein mes murs. Ils viennent me tourmenter...

-Des fantômes ? Ça fait longtemps ?

-Quelques semaines... Je vais finir fous, se lamenta-t-il.

-Et tu viens me voir parce que ?

-Parce que Frode, Basse-Normandie, t'a conseillé pour résoudre mon problème.

-Et tu l'écoutes depuis quand celui-là ? Ricana-t-il.

Roulant des yeux, Francis préféra ne pas répondre. C'était inutile.

-Bon, plus sérieusement, reprit-il, le mieux c'est de voir par moi-même ce qu'il en retourne. Tu peux m'héberger chez toi ?

Il souffla sur son café et attendit la réponse, observant par en-dessous le visage du beau Français qui s'était fait pensif.

-De combien de temps auras-tu besoin ?

-Oh, une bonne semaine, au moins !

-Au moins ça me fera de la compagnie... soupira-t-il.

Alister se leva d'un coup pour enlacer Francis, le surprenant vivement.

-Génial ! Ça sera comme avant ! T'as pas idée d'à quel point ça me rend heureux !

-Si si... Tu peux enlever ta cornemuse de là ?

-C'est pas ça que tu sens...

Il le relâcha, fit quelques pas en arrière pour extirper un couteau de sous son kilt, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux au blond.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

-J'imagine que si je te réponds que c'est pour curer ma pipe, tu ne voudras pas me croire ?

Le couteau faisait un peu plus de la taille du bras, caché dans son fourreau.

Écosse se dandina, un peu gêné avant de glisser l'arme dans sa longue chaussette.

-C'est toujours bon l'invitation ? Marmonna-t-il.

Francis haussa les épaules.

-Si tu crois être la première nation à te promener avec une arme blanche...

Il effectua un mouvement étrange qui fit apparaître la lame dénudée d'un poignard.

-Dois-je commencer à avoir peur pour la sécurité de mon frère cadet ?

-Comme si ça t'intéressait, soupira Francis.

-Y'a du vrai là-dedans, ricana-t-il en rallumant sa pipe. Je vais prévenir le directeur de mon absence et on pourra ainsi partir.

-Il n'y a pas aussi une fille à qui tu dois faire tes « au revoir » ?

-Pardon ?

-Frode, il a dit que tu feras sûrement de longs et tendres adieux à Muireall...

-Ah ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il se souvient d'elle ! C'est le vrai nom de Nessie, en fait. Aller jusqu'à son Loch nous ferait perdre du temps, alors tant pis.

Il ramassa ses affaires avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

-Moi, je suis plutôt de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Et il alla rejoindre la voiture de son collègue pour y poser son sac avant de sortir son portable et de partir dans une conversation incompréhensible, ponctuée d'expressions gaéliques qui perdit Francis.

-Quel est ton style de conduite ? L'interrogea ce dernier.

-J'aime faire verdir Arthur avec des points de vitesses.

-Je ne suis pas lui.

-Je sais.

Il s'empara des clés de la poigne du Français et s'installa à la place du conducteur.

-Direction Édimbourg et l'aéroport, j'imagine ?

-J'ai eu l'autorisation spéciale de mon président pour emprunter son avion.

-Alors c'est parti !

Il fit vrombir le moteur et le paysage écossais défila.

-Si tu me parlais de tes fantômes...?

-Je ne sais pas si garder la bouche ouverte trop longtemps est une bonne idée.

Le roux jeta un œil à son voisin cramponné à sa ceinture et décida alors de lever quelques peu le pied.

-Généralement, ce sont ceux des anciens monarques et leurs familles. Ils viennent me faire des remontrances ou se taisent. Va chercher le sommeil quand Louis XVI compare sa tête avec celle de Saint-Denis...

Il se rencogna dans le fauteuil, cherchant une posture agréable.

-Tu peux dormir, si tu le souhaites.

-Parles-moi plutôt de Muireall, marmonna-t-il en cillant lourdement.

L'observant du coin de l'œil, Alister commença son récit de sa voix profonde de conteur et se tut lorsque la tête blonde roula contre les vitres.

-T'as toujours le même air quand tu dors,  _mo ruin_... souffla-t-il.

Il lui fallut beaucoup prendre sur lui pour cesser de promener son regard sur le visage endormi et les traits détendus et se concentrer plutôt sur la route. De toutes façons, ce n'allait pas être demain qu'ils seraient arrivés...

-Hu hu hu...

* * *

 

-Ah ! T'as déménagé ? S'étonna Alister.

Sortant du véhicule, Francis se frotta les yeux. Il avait dormi tout le long du voyage, rattrapant autant que possible son sommeil qui lui avait tant fait défaut.

-Oui, avec la Révolution, on ne m'a guère laissé le choix, tu penses bien !

-Mouais.

Ils se turent le temps d'arriver dans le hall où se mêlaient l'ancien temps à la modernité, ce qui fit sourire le roux. À croire que c'était un trait commun à toutes les nations !

-Les chambres sont à l'étage, bâilla Francis. Désolé.

-Il vaudrait mieux que je dorme le plus proche possible de ta chambre. Autant pour arriver le plus vite possible que pour voir si ma présence les attire aussi.

-Tu ne veux pas non plus partager mon lit ? Se moqua le blond.

-Ah bah, j'espérais pas autant !

Ils rirent tout les deux, mais Francis préféra ignorer le regard brûlant d'espoir qu'il portait sur lui. C'était plus facile ainsi.

-Bon, tu me guides ?

* * *

-Tes goûts ont évolués, mais je te reconnais toujours à travers...

Francis fronça les sourcils. Ça commençait à sacrément l'agacer de ne pas se souvenir de leur passé commun. Pourquoi les auraient-ils effacés alors qu'il était capable de se remémorer des souvenirs futiles comme le nombre de chambre du palais du Louvre du temps de sa splendeur ?

Loin de ces réflexions, Alister promenait un regard ravi sur la décoration. Il pouvait y voir l'évolution de son ami mais, surtout, rien qui ne pouvait prouver l'existence de quelqu'un d'autre vivant ici, compagne ou compagnon, et encore moins son anglais de petit frère.

-Je sens que je vais adorer mon séjour ici ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil confortable et nota le petit sourire amusé du blond.

-Un souci ?

-Arthur trouve que ce fauteuil est aussi immonde que inconfortable.

-Ce petit con passe trop de temps dans les velours de sa monarchie, il ne sait plus reconnaître les bonnes valeurs...

Un sourire entendu et ils passèrent une soirée agréable sans pour autant aborder les fantômes ou leur amitié (ou plus que ça ?) passée. Il n'était pas encore temps pour ça.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent sur le pas de leurs chambres respectives, ils échangèrent un regard. France était inquiet, Écosse était nostalgique.

-Fais de beaux rêves  _mo ruin_. N'hésite surtout pas à me réveiller, d'accord ?

Son ami hocha machinalement la tête, le regard fixé sur la silhouette du celte qui ferma la porte derrière lui après un dernier clin d'œil.


End file.
